The school dance
by Airisu7
Summary: There's a school dance soon and Misty, Dawn and Iris are having trouble with finding dates! For May that's no problem, because she is already dating Drew.Sooner or later they probably will find someone, but who will they be? My first fanfiction. Poke, Contest, flavescent, penguin/ heattagshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Dawn's POV_

I took a look around the class. It was quiet, well mainly because we're in in English class, the most boring class. I sighed and looked at the clock. 5 minutes till lunch. I was hungry. And bored. Well at least all of my friends are in here. Misty, a tall girl with red hair and green eyes, were secretly staring at Ash. She has a crush on him, but Ash is too dense to notice anything. I don't think he even knows what love is. Iris, a girl with long, purple hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes, was drawing. She pouted and erased something, and continued to draw whatever she was drawing. May and Drew were playing tic-tac-toe. They have always been together since they started to date three weeks ago. Okay, not _always_, but they spent a lot of time together. Kenny, my childhood friend, was reading. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dawn and I'm 15 years old.

"Dawn?" Misty's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I asked and looked at her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Are you coming? The bell rang two minutes ago, its lunch."

"Lunch!" I yelled and jumped up. "What are we waiting for? I'm starving"

"I was waiting for _you_." Misty said as we walked out of the classroom.

_Normal POV_

"It was red!" May yelled.

"No, it was orange!" Iris yelled back, just as Misty and Dawn came in to the lunch room.

"Seriously, Iris, you need glasses!"

"_You _need glasses!"

"What's the problem?" Misty asked.

"I SAID IT WAS RED!"

"AND I SAID IT WAS ORANGE!"

"STOP YELLING!" Misty yelled.

"Um, girls? Everyone is staring at us," Dawn said. Misty gave them her "death glare" and everyone stopped staring.

"So what's the problem?" Misty asked again and took a bite of her apple.

"You know the cute _red _skirt we saw at the mall last Saturday… Well Iris says it was orange." May said and looked at Iris.

"Well because it _was_ orange," Iris replied. Misty rolled her eyes and Dawn giggled.

"That's the dumbest thing you two have discussed today." Misty said and shook her head. "The store had that skirt in two colors, orange and red."

"Ooooh," May and Iris said in unison. They often discussed pointless things, but this was definitely the most pointless thing they have discussed. So far. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Dawn's head and covered her eyes from behind.

"Hey!" Dawn cried.

"Guess who?" The voice said.

'As if Dawn couldn't guess?' May thought. There was only one guy who constantly hung around Dawn and was madly in love with her.

"Hi Conway," Dawn said.

"How did you know it was me?" Conway asked disappointed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and took a bite of her chocolate cake. "I just did," she replied.

"You're eating your dessert first," he commented.

"So, can we talk about the School Dance?" May asked and looked at Dawn. There's a school dance soon, and everyone was talking about it.

"This is a private conversation." Dawn explained to Conway. "So, we'll see you later."

"Okay," Conway said and walked out of the lunch room. When he was gone, Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, back to the main topic, the Dance. It's about in two weeks, right?" Iris asked.

"Yes, but are we supposed to have dates? Is it necessary or just an option?" May asked. It took a while for someone to answer.

"It's probably an option," Someone said behind May," But I think most of the people are bringing dates."

May turned around and faced Conway. "Hey, didn't you just leave the lunch room?" She asked and tried not to show how freaked out she was.

"Maybe I did, or maybe not," He answered and smiled at Dawn. "You didn't tell me how much later you would see me again."

They all sweatdropped anime style.

"Didn't I tell you that this was a private conversation?" Dawn asked as nicely as she could.

"Sorry, princess," he apologized and turned to leave the lunch room, again.

"Do you think you could come over to my house after school?" Dawn whispered and turned around to make sure Conway weren't there. "Kenny is going to the dentist after school, so we can't go home together."

"And what's the problem?" May asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Conway doesn't live far away from Dawn, so he would probably follow her." Iris told her.

"Scary," Misty and May said in unison, and Dawn nodded.

"So can you come over?" Dawn asked. Misty, Iris and May looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you!" Dawn said and smiled happily. "Just wait for me outside after school, okay?"

Please review, and please no flames, but constructive criticism is allowed :)


	2. Chapter 2

Misty's POV

"We're not going to watch _that_ movie!" Iris said and looked at the comedy movie May had picked.

"Well we're definitely not going to watch that stupid action movie!" May replied.

I face-palmed and tried to ignore them, but it was impossible.

"Dawn! Are you sure you don't need any help?" I yelled.

Dawn was making popcorn and getting the drinks in the kitchen, while I was watching May and Iris argue. We just got to Dawn's house, and I was already getting headache.

"No thanks, I'm done anyway" Dawn answered.

Just then Dawn walked into the living room and set down the popcorn at the coffee table. She smiled a little at May and Iris' quarrelling and sweatdropped. Just then May noticed the popcorn and grinned.

"LET'S DIG IN!" She yelled and pushed Dawn out of the way so she could dig into the popcorn.

"Hey, the popcorn is for the movie," I said and pulled her back. Dawn shot me a grateful smile.

"Just set in a movie while I'm getting Pringles and the drinks," Dawn said and went back to the kitchen. May and Iris looked quickly at each other and started arguing again. Oh Arceus, why?

"Misty, which movie do you want to watch?" Iris asked.

I actually wanted to watch the action movie, but if I said that, May would be mad at me. It was better to keep my mouth shut.

"Why don't we watch both?" Dawn asked as she walked into the living room with the drinks and Pringles. "Both movies are great."

"Why not," May said and shrugged.

"Okay, but can we watch the action movie first? That comedy movie was the movie Todd and I watched at the movies," Iris said.

Iris' POV

"You and Todd- WHAT!?" Misty, Dawn and May yelled in unison.

"He's a guy I knew in junior high," I explained. "He called me up a couple of weeks ago and asked me out. It was the worst date of my life!"

Okay, so it was my first date, but still…

"What happened?" May asked.

"We went to the movies, and he met a bunch of his friends there. He spent the whole time talking to his friends instead of me. Then he bought himself popcorn, and didn't even offer me any. He was so rude!"

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Dawn grabbed a pillow and threw it on me.

"Hey, I told you now!" I said and waved my hands in defense.

"That's too late!" May smirked.

"Uh-oh…" I got up and backed away.

"Come back here!" Misty yelled and chased after me. I grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at Misty, who ducked just in time, and it hit May.

"Oww," May complained and grabbed a pillow as well. She threw the pillow back at me, and I ducked so it hit Dawn.

"Pillow fight!" Dawn yelled, throwing three pillows at Misty. Soon we all were running around in Dawn's living room, throwing and using pillows as weapons.

May's POV.

Later all of us were lying on Dawn's living room floor. We were tired from that pillow fight we had, except Iris who always had lots of energy. Ugh, where does she get all that energy from? Suddenly Misty sat up and pointed at Dawn and Iris.

"YOU!" She said and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Dawn replied and yawned.

"You two didn't tell us who you want to go to the school dance with!"

Dawn's eyes widened and Iris blushed. This would be fun!

"Yeah," I agreed. "Dawn, who are you thinking of? Kenny?"

"No, no!" Dawn said and shook her head, "were just friends!"

"What about you, Iris?" Misty asked.

"N- no one," Iris stuttered and looked away.

Misty and I looked at each other and smirked.

"We're you friends, why won't you tell us?" I asked.

Iris sighted. "Umm, well… Maybe because I rarely see him, so it will be hard to ask him," she replied.

"I understand you," Misty said and smiled slightly. "It will be hard to ask Ash too, he's so dense."

"Please tell us!" I begged. Misty glared at me but I ignored her. I really wanted to know!

"Well, if you really want to know…" Iris bit her lower lip. "It's Trip."

"What!?" Dawn and Misty yelled in unison. Well, you're probably wondering who Trip is? He happens to be one of the biggest troublemakers in the school. And when he was with his friends, Gary and Paul, he was totally unapproachable. He and Iris don't have that much in common, except they're both energetic.

"Have you even talked to him?" Dawn asked, interested.

"No, not yet," Iris answered, "I'm still working up the nerve just to say 'hi' to him."

"You're nervous!" I said and nudged her slightly. Iris was rarely nervous. She was one of the most energetic and social girls in our grade.

"Maybe," Iris said quietly and grabbed the bowl full of Pringles. "Sorry, I always get hungry when I'm talking about love."

We all sweatdropped animestyle.

"And you Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Well I…" Dawn poked her fingers together. "I'm not sure…"

I crossed my arms and looked Dawn in the eye. "I know a guy who's exactly what you're looking for."

"Really?" Dawn's eyes lit up.

"He'd walk you home, carry your books… And he'd make you laugh. And I think he has a crush on you," I replied.

"He sounds perfect for me!" Dawn said out loud to herself.

"Whawts hwi's nhame?" Iris asked with her mouth full of Pringles.

"Hey, give me some of that!" I said and grabbed the bowl of Pringles.

"Who is he?" Dawn asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yep!"

"It's…"

_Nyananyannyannnaynanannnnyan anyan_

My cell phone ringtone goes off. Yep, it's the Nyan-Cat song. I can't help it, it's just so cute! I pulled my cell phone out of my pant pocket and answered the phone.

Normal POV

"Hello?" May asked. "What, now?" There was a slight pause. "Okay, I'm coming." May hung up off of the phone and putted it back to her pant pocked. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I have to go now. Both my parents are going to some party, and I have to babysit my little brother."

"Okay, but before you go, can you tell me who this guy is?" Dawn asked.

"Which guy?" May asked as she got up.

Misty face-palmed. "The guy you just were talking about, the one who had a crush on Dawn."

"Oooh," May said and smiled slightly. "It's Conway."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! & Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

"There's no way I'm going with Conway to the school dance!" Dawn muttered.

"He's not _that _bad," May argued. "Well, if you give him a chance, he'd treat you like royalty."

"How would you like it if a creepy guy like Conway followed _you_ constantly?" Dawn asked as they approached the steps of East Sinnoh High.

May rolled her eyes. "I still think you should give him a chan- Oh, there's Drew! See you later!"

Dawn smiled slightly as she watched the brunette run down the hallway. Then she glanced around, scanning the crowd of students waiting for the school to begin. Kenny, the one she most wanted to see, was nowhere in sight. He didn't wait for her outside the school as he usually did. 'Where is he?' She wondered.

"Hey Dee-Dee!" Someone suddenly said and nudged her from behind.

"Arghhh," Dawn cried and looked up at Kenny who was grinning.

"Don't scare me like that!" Dawn said.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It looked like you were deep in thoughts, what were you thinking about?"

Dawn smiled. "Actually I was thinking about you."

"You were?" He asked surprised as they headed to her locker.

Dawn spun the dial on her locker, trying to remember the numbers. "Fourteen, two… uh… Why can't I remember these numbers?" She muttered under her breath.

"Twenty-four," a voice called behind her.

Dawn gasped before she spun the dial. She knew that voice.

"What do you want Conway?" She asked and turned around to face Conway.

Conway smirked. "I was going to ask you if you want to be my…"

'Please don't say date to the school dance!' Dawn thought and closed her eyes.

"…Lab partner in biology!" Conway finished and grinned.

"Huh, what?" Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. "I- I can't because… I'm going to be… Kenny's partner!" Dawn lied.

"You are?" Kenny asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes I am!" Dawn said and winked at Kenny. She pulled her biology book out of her locker and slammed it shut. "We better get going, we have biology this period," she said and looked at Conway. "See you later!"

Dawn and Kenny hurried to class. She took a seat and Kenny sat down beside her.

'Is there something going on between Dawn and Conway?' Kenny wondered as he put his books on the desk.

On the third floor, Misty and Iris were getting ready for their art class.

"I can't find my notebook!" Misty muttered and opened her locker door.

"We're going to be late," Iris complained and looked at the clock.

"Pwhey Mwhisty awnd Irwis," Ash said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"What's taking you so long?" Drew asked "We're going to be la-"

"I KNOW! IF YOU'RE SO AFRAID OF BEING LATE, THEN HURRY TO CLASS AND DON'T WAIT FOR ME!" Misty yelled and glared at Drew and Ash, clearly annoyed.

"Calm down," Drew said cooly.

"Yhwes," Ash agreed and took another bite of his chocolate.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Iris said and sweatdropped.

"Whwy nowt?" Ash said childishly.

"Found it!" Misty said happily as she pulled out her notebook out of her yellow bag. "I had it in my bag the whole time."

Drew and Iris fell to the ground anime style.

"Let's go to class then," Ash said as he finished his chocolate.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Jacobs, their art teacher, said when he spotted the four teens.

Iris took a seat, and Misty took the place next to her. Drew and Ash sat down behind them.

"Today I want you all to draw anything that comes to your mind," Mr. Jacobs said as he took a seat at his desk.

Iris took out her notebook and pencil and began to draw. She loves art, and she could draw very well too.

"What do you think I should draw?" Ash whispered behind her.

"Misty," Iris whispered back and grinned.

For the next twenty minutes, she tried to concentrate on her drawing, but her hand kept writing the words 'Trip' and 'school dance.' She didn't notice that Mr. Jacobs walked over to her and Misty's table.

"Picture please, Misty and Iris," he said.

Iris gasped and Misty held up her drawing.

'What should I do now?' Iris thought as she looked at the things she wrote down next to her drawing. How embarrassing, he couldn't see that!

"Iris? Drawing please," Mr. Jacobs said calmly next to her.

Iris ripped her drawing in pieces and smiled at Mr. Jacobs. "I uh… The drawing looked terrible," she explained.

Mr. Jacobs shook his head and walked over to Ash and Drew. "What an excellent picture of an alien!" He said when he saw Ash's drawing.

"Thanks, Mr. Jacobs," Ash grinned. "But it isn't an alien, it's Misty."

"Huh?" Misty looked at Ash and blushed slightly. "D- Did you draw me?"

"Yeah," he said happily, "look!"

Misty's smile faded when she saw the drawing. It looked terrible; no wonder why Mr. Jacobs thought it was an alien!

"Is that supposed to be _me_?" She hissed.

Ash nodded and Drew and Iris tried to hold back their laughter. Just then the bell rang, and Misty Jumped off her seat.

"Calm down, Misty," Drew said and flipped his hair. "It's just a drawing, and he did his best."

Misty glared at Ash who just sat there with a puzzled look on his face.

"It was Iris' idea," he said and pointed at Iris who tried to sneak out of the classroom.

"IRIS, COME BACK HERE!" Misty yelled and chased after Iris.

"Poor Iris," Drew mumbled and stood up.

Iris' POV

I ran down the stairs to the second floor, hoping to run into May or Dawn who had biology. Just then I saw Trip strolling down the middle of the hall, as if he owned the place. He made a quick cut to the right, towards his locker. I didn't see Gary or Paul anywhere. Now's my chance! I stopped running and took a deep breath before I started to walk towards him. Only a few feet away… Suddenly my right foot slipped and I stumbled into a row of lockers, right next to Trip.

Trip stared at me. "You okay?"

I gazed into his gray eyes and felt myself turning red.

"Heh heh, uh.. so.. whats up?"

"Maybe I should ask you that," he said and laughed.

I tried to think about something else to say. "I was just… um…"

"Hey Trip!" Gary said and walked over to him. "We're going to the lunch room. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Trip said and closed his locker. He looked down at me and smirked. "See ya," he said and headed off.

I sighted and got up. How could I ever ask him to the dance after this?

Misty walked over to me and shook her head. "That was…"

"Don't say anything," I said and pouted.

"You can always talk to him later, right?" She asked.

"No way," I replied. "He always hangs out with Paul and Gary. And he has always detention."

"What did he do this time?" Misty asked.

"He and Gary somehow managed to get their skateboard into the school building, and skated up and down the main hall," I explained.

"Hi," May muttered behind me.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked.

"Ask HER," May replied and pointed at Dawn who was talking to Kenny.

"No, I'm asking _you_," Misty said.

"I and Dawn were supposed to be lab partners in biology, but she ditched me to be with Kenny," May said and glared at Dawn. "So now my lab partner is some guy named Steven or something."

"She probably has a reason," I said and looked over at Dawn who was talking to her childhood friend and explaining something.

Dawn's POV

After school was finished, I hurried to the point where I, Kenny, Misty, May, Iris and sometimes Drew and Ash always would meet before we headed home. May and Iris were there already, and I ran towards them. May seemed mad and gave me a cold glare.

"How could you!" May said and pointed at me.

"What?" I said, confused. "What did I do?"

"We were supposed to be lab partners, remember?"

"I'm sorry," I said and sweatdropped. "Conway asked me to be his lab partner, and Kenny was standing next to me, so I lied to him and said that Kenny was going to be my lab partner…"

"You could say _I_ was your lab partner," May said and crossed her arms.

"So who's your lab partner now?" Drew asked, popping up next to her.

"Some guy named Steven… Or was it Stephan? " May said and shrugged. "We're going to the library to start our project."

"You are?" Drew asked, annoyed.

"Jealousy is unhealthy, Drew", Iris said and smirked.

"I'm not jealous," Drew said and flipped his hair.

"Let's start on our project too," I suggested and looked over at Kenny, "at my house?"

"Okay," Kenny said and smiled slightly.

**Umm... Not good at all! Hopefully the next chapter will be better xD**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

"You look so cute, Dawn," Dawn's mother, Johanna, said. "What are you dressed up for?"

Dawn looked down at the short pink skirt and the white top she was wearing. "Dressed up? This old thing?" She answered.

"The price tag is still hanging on it," Johanna pointed out as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh," Dawn said and cut it off. "Well Kenny is coming over soon to start on our Bio project."

"Kenny?" Johanna said as she added basil to the spaghetti sauce. "I haven't seen him in ages! How fast time flies…"

"He was here last week," Dawn corrected her. Just then the doorbell rang and Dawn hurried to the front door to open it. Kenny was standing on the doorstep with his usual grin all over his face.

"Hi Dee Dee," He greeted.

"It's _Dawn_," she said and pouted. "Anyway, come inside. We'll better start on our project now."

Kenny took off his shoes before he followed Dawn upstairs to her room. She had already put out some chips for them to munch on while they were working with their project. Kenny sat down on a bean bag and Dawn sat down on the other one next to him. She grabbed the biology book and flipped through the pages. "So what do you know about the Archea?"

"Are these chips for us?" Kenny asked, eyeing the chips on the table.

"Yep. We're going to be hitting the books, so I figure we'll probably get hungry," Dawn said, still flipping through the pages.

"Okay," Kenny said and grabbed his notebook. "In the past Archaea had been classed with bacteria as…"

Dawn noted down some of the important parts Kenny was saying. Biology wasn't her favorite subject, but for some reason it became more interesting when Kenny was there.

"Did you understand?" He asked when he was done talking.

"Yep," Dawn answered as she stopped noting down.

Both of them reached for the chips at the same time and Kenny's hand accidently lay on Dawn's. Kenny looked at Dawn, who was looking at his hand. He blushed and removed his hand.

"Sorry," He apologized.

His auburn eyes meet her sapphire ones. Dawn never noticed his auburn eyes and his matching hair falling in front of his forehead. When she thought about it, he was kind of cute.

'No, I shouldn't let myself have feelings that can ruin our friendship,' Dawn thought and shook her head. 'We have always been friends and we should stay like that.'

"You okay?" Kenny asked and nudged her.

"Um, yes." Dawn said as she came back to reality.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," Kenny said.

"There is?" Dawn looked at her childhood friend with a puzzled look on her face.

Just then there was a knock on Dawn's door. "Dawn, you got a guest," Johanna called behind Dawn's closed bedroom door.

Before any of them could say anything, someone bounced into the room, making Dawn and Kenny jump a little.

"Surprise!" Conway cried.

"Conway, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked with closed eyes. She was getting really annoyed by the fact that Conway constantly followed her around.

"I finished my project, so I thought I could help you guys." He answered proudly.

"That's nice of you," Dawn said and looked over at Kenny. "But I think we can do our project perfectly fine on our own."

"Well, If you say so," Conway said. "I also came over to remind you about our study date for tomorrow."

"What? Study date?" Dawn asked and stared blankly at Conway.

"Yes, you said earlier today that you needed help for studying math and when I offered to help you, you said yes." Conway said.

Dawn mentally slapped her forehead. At the math class earlier today, Dawn had problems with solving the math problems. When Conway offered to help her, she immediately said yes, but it had to be tomorrow. When Conway asked if it was like a study date, Dawn just shrugged and said yes without really thinking.

Dawn glanced at Kenny. She wanted to tell Kenny that there was nothing going on with Conway. But when she saw the look on Kenny's face, she knew he had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Kenny?" Dawn asked.

"Uh… I have to go now," Kenny said and picked up his notebook before he walked out of the room. "See you Dawn."

"So, maybe we could start early on our study date?" Conway asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

At the same time, Misty, Iris and May were standing outside the school, waiting for the detention to end. May and Iris both had their skateboards with them. The plan was to ask Trip and Gary if they could teach them how to skate when they came out of detention. That way Iris may be able to come closer to Trip.

"Face it, Iris. You and Trip don't have much in common," Misty said. "You're a good student, and he is always in detention."

"Haven't you heard? Opposites attract. Besides, he's not really so bad, he just gets detention all the time because he likes to joke around," Iris said.

"I think this is a good plan," May said.

"That's because it was your plan," Misty pointed out.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to be a part of it," May argued.

Misty shrugged. "Okay, just don't injure yourself," she said as she headed home.

"We won't!" May called after her.

"By the way, how did it go with your biology project with Stephen?" Iris asked.

"Stephen cancelled it, he had to go and visit his grandfather or something," May said and shrugged. "Fine by me, I don't like bio or projects."

"There they are!" Iris said and nudged May.

Trip and Gary were skating down to the school gate where May and Iris were standing with their skateboards under their arm. Iris took a deep breath and straightened her shirt.

"What are you guys up to?" Gary asked when they reached them.

"Nothing," Iris quickly answered. "We're just practicing to stand on our skateboards. If you don't mind, could you teach us?"

"If your balance has gotten better, then yes," Trip said and smirked.

Iris' face flushed red as she remembered the little accident earlier this day. "Uh, it has," she muttered and held her skateboard under her arm.

"I know a skate park not far away from here, we could go there," Gary said, skating in a circle around them.

"Okay," May nodded, holding her skateboard under her arm as well.

When the four teens got to the skate park, it was a bit crowded. It wasn't a surprise because it was Friday after all, the most popular day to skate after Saturday. The most of the benches were taken by people just watching skaters perform tricks on the huge bowls. Iris looked scared at the sight. She stopped walking and turned around, but May turned her back around.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"I can't help it." Iris whispered, "It's so many people and I don't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of them all."

"That's not like you," May said and smiled slightly. "You're not scared of swinging on vines, but you're scared of just trying to skate?"

"Yes," Iris said weakly.

"Pfft," May hissed and handed Iris a helmet. "Take this."

Iris pouted and set the helmet on her head and strapped it under her chin. Then she linked arms with May and headed off to where Gary and Trip was standing. They had found a wide place outside the skate park which had plenty of room to practice on. Luckily for Iris, not many people could see them.

"Have you skated before?" Trip asked.

May and Iris looked at each other.

"Not really," Iris answered.

"Yes or no?"

"No," Iris said.

"Okay, I'll teach you. Gary, your teaching May," Trip said and got off his skateboard.

Iris smiled and looked over at May, who gave her thumbs up.

"First you have to put one foot near one end and your other foot near the opposite end," Trip explained.

Iris nodded and did what he said. "Whoa, it's moving!" Iris said in a scared tone. She had her arms spread out and tried to balance herself that way.

Trip chuckled and grabbed her arm, causing her to blush a little. "If you want to balance yourself you have to move your feet and body from side to side," he explained.

Iris looked a bit confused, but nodded anyway. She looked over at May, who already was skating along with Gary. If she never had skated before, she sure had talent!

"You ready?" Trip asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep," Iris said.

Trip pushed her, neither too slow nor fast. He watched as she moved her feet back and forth a bit, just like he told her to do. A couple of seconds later, she reached the end of the park and stopped. She turned around and threw her fist up in the air.

"I did it!" She yelled and started walking towards him.

'Maybe I'm not a bad teacher after all,' Trip thought and smirked.

"What are you smirking for?" Gary asked, popping up next to him.

"Dude, stop popping up from nowhere!" Trip said.

Gary held out his hands in defense. "It was you who were deep in thoughts," he said innocently. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"What great teacher I am," Trip smirked.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going home now. Are you coming?"

"Now?" Trip asked.

"No, tomorrow," Gary said sarcastically.

Trip pulled out his cell phone from his pant pocket to check the time. "Yeah, why not," he mumbled. "Hey Iris!"

Iris, who was talking to May, looked at him curiously.

"We're going now, see you around!" Trip shouted before he and Gary skated towards the opposite direction.

**I'm sorry there haven't been much contestshipping or pokeshipping, but I promise the next chapter will focus more on pokeshipping!**

**Please Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Misty's POV

"Where are they?" I mumbled as I walked back and forth in front of the big fountain in the middle of the mall. It was Saturday and I and the other girls had agreed to shop dresses and accessories for the upcoming dance. We had planned to meet here in front of the big fountain for seven minutes ago, and they were still not here! I'm not the most patient person; waiting was one of the many things I hated! I scanned the crowded mall once more before I sat down at the edge of the fountain. I sighted and pulled my cell phone out of my pant pocket.

"Misty!"

I looked up from my cell phone and took a look around me. Did someone just call out my name? That voice sounded so familiar, just like…

"Hi Misty!" Ash greeted, walking towards me alongside with Drew.

"Um hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for the other girls, we planned to meet here for ten minutes ago," I said through my teeth.

"Okay, we were going to the music store. See you around," Ash said as he walked off with Drew.

I watched them until they were out of my sight. For a moment I was thinking about joining them. I was getting bored by just sitting here anyway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" May yelled as she ran towards me, shortly after Ash and Drew left.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry, they had a grand opening on a candy store outside the mall," May smiled and pulled out a chocolate bar from her denim handbag. "You want some?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly at my 'always hungry' friend. "No thanks."

"Okay," May shrugged and took a big bite of her chocolate bar.

"Boo!"

Suddenly a pair of hands pushed me from behind, causing me to stumble forward. I turned around and glared at…Iris.

"Hi, sorry to keep you two waiting," she apologized.

"You better be," I said and crossed my arms. "And what's your excuse?"

"Well, there was a new candy store opening today and I couldn't miss that," Iris said and rubbed the back of her head.

"You were there too?" May asked.

As May and Iris started a little conversation about candy, I looked around after Dawn. I knew she had a little habit of coming too late, but she was never this late. Just then I spotted a bluenette with a big white hat in the middle of the big crowd. As she came closer, I noticed that it was none other than Dawn. Who else wears hats when it's this hot outside?

"Hi Dawn," I greeted.

Dawn, who was currently looking at the ground, slowly lifted her head up and smiled weakly. "Hi."

"Is everything okay?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," Dawn said, looking thoughtful.

"How did it go with your little study date yesterday?" May teased.

Iris elbowed her in the side, "this is not the time for this!"

"It was not a study date, okay," Dawn said as her cheeks turned slightly red. "Anyway, I and Kenny were working with our project when suddenly Conway invited himself to my house and insisted to help us." Dawn shook her head. "And then when he mentioned the word 'study date,' Kenny became all weird. I think he jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"I think I know the real reason," May said.

"You do?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No she doesn't," I said and glared at May for being in that mood right now. "Anyway, didn't we come here to shop? I'm sure shopping will make you feel better."

Dawn smiled slightly. "I think so too."

Normal POV

"Here, try this on!" Dawn said enthusiastic as she threw another red dress over the dressing room door. "Red is totally your color, May!"

"Hey, I'm still not ready with trying on the _other_ dress you just threw over," May complained.

"Be at least grateful that I'm running around in this store and finding dresses for you," Dawn answered, already on her way to find other dresses to throw over the dressing room. They were at one of the most popular dress stores in the area. The dresses were posed on manikins in rows and high heels and other designer shoes filled up the shelves. Just as Dawn studied a green sleeveless dress, May came out of the dressing room. She had a silky, sleeveless red dress that went all the way down to her ankles. A red rose replaced her usual bandana and her feet were covered by matching red ballet flats.

May looked down at her dress. "Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Not at all," Dawn said and sweatdropped. "In fact you look absolutely stunning in it."

May smiled. "Thanks, then I'm buying it."

Suddenly Iris came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a cream colored dress that went all the way down to her ankles as well. She had a pink flower in her hair and pink high heels. "How do I look?" She asked.

Dawn gave her a thumbs-up. "I think it looks perfect on you!"

May nodded. "I like it on you, and I think Trip would too!"

"Thanks," Iris blushed. "Where's Misty?"

"She's still in the dressing room," May said. "She hates to wear dresses, so I'm wondering how she's doing."

"She'll be fine," Dawn smiled. "I picked out the dresses I thought would look perfect on her."

Just then Misty walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a cerulean blue strapless, knee-long dress. Her feet were covered with blue high heels and her hair was down. "What do you think?" She asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"You look beautiful," Iris said.

May gave her a thumbs-up. "It fits you perfectly."

Misty's face lighted up. "Thanks, I like yours too. But what about your dress, Dawn?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Dawn gasped. "I guess I was too busy finding dresses to you guys."

Everyone except Dawn fell down anime-style. Dawn looked around at the dresses and rubbed her head. "What dress do you think would fit me?"

"Leave that to me!" May said and dashed off into the many rows of dresses.

x-x-x

A couple of minutes later May, Misty and Iris were waiting outside the dressing room for Dawn to come out. While their shopping bags were full, their stomach wasn't. They were heading toward the food court as soon as Dawn were finished shopping.

"Could you hurry up please?" May moaned. "I'm starving."

"But you just ate a whole chocolate bar," Iris pointed out.

"But I'm still hungry," May said.

"How do I look?" Dawn asked as she came out of the dressing room. She had a pink knee-long dress, white ballet flats and pink clips in her hair. She twirled around in the dress.

"It fits you perfectly," Iris smiled.

"You look beautiful in it," Misty said and gave her a thumbs-up-

"You look great Dawn, can we go to the food court now?" May said quickly.

Dawn giggled, "Just go, I'll come after I pay for the dress and accessories."

x-x-x

When they got to the food court, they spotted Drew and Ash. May suddenly forgot she was hungry and headed towards them. Misty glanced at Iris who just shrugged and followed May.

"Hi Drew! And Ash," May greeted as she gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Hi," Drew greeted. "How did it go with you biology project with Stephen yesterday?"

"He cancelled it," May shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he answered and flipped his hair.

"Anyway, I meet you just in time," May said. She gave him her heavy shopping bags, filled with nothing else but clothes and accessories. Drew stared at the bags before he gently took them.

"What do you have in here?" He asked shocked.

May giggled. "My dress for the upcoming dance, and some other stuff." Then she grabbed Misty's arm and whispered; "This is your perfect time to ask Ash out to the dance!"

"Wh-What?" Misty said shocked.

"Oh come on, it's now or never!" May continued.

"Um, not really. He just lives across the street," Misty corrected her.

May rolled her eyes. "Anyway just ask him out before someone else does."

Iris understood what was going on and gave Misty an understanding smile. "I'm going back to the dress store to shop a little more with Dawn, cya!" She said and walked off.

"Bye," we said in unison.

"Well, I and Drew are going to watch a movie at the movies," May said and winked at Misty. "Bye!"

"Actually I was going to eat," Drew said.

May giggled. "We can eat at another place, I'm hungry as well. But the reason I dragged you away is that I want your help at something."

"To carry your bags?" Drew smirked.

"No," May said. "To help two of our friends to get together."

"Misty and Ash?"

"No, Dawn and Kenny," May smiled. "And I think I know how to get them together."

Misty's POV

Well, this was awkward. I stared down at my plate of ramen noodle and tried to think about something we could talk about. The situation didn't seem so awkward for Ash. He too busy studying his coke-bottle.

"Hey Mist, don't you think that coke-bottles have a weird shape?" He asked, still eyeing the bottle.

"Why should I think so?" I asked. Whops, that sounded a bit rude. But when I thought about it, I was often rude to Ash. He wouldn't probably notice it.

"Well I think so," he said.

I was right, he didn't notice. Sometimes I wondered why I liked him. I sighted and drank my blueberry smoothie. I decided to just ask him right away.

"Um Ash?"

He looked up from the coke bottle he was studying. "Yes?"

"Do you have… someone to… I mean, have someone asked you out to the…" Just then his chocolate brown eyes meet mine, and I struggled to say the last word.

"I mean, do you have someone to go with to the dance on Friday?" I blurted out.

"Yes," he said and went back to study the bottle.

"What?!" I shouted. "Who are you going with?"

"My mother is driving me there, you could join us if you don't have anyone to drive you there," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief. I also couldn't help but get a bit annoyed with how dense he was.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I said.

"Huh?"

"You know, we can go there together as a couple. A boy and a girl, and I were wondering if you wanted to go with me." I said. I really hoped he understood it this time.

"And you're asking…me?" He asked surprised.

I nodded happily. His eyes met mine once more.

"Okay, since you're asking so nicely," he said and went back to study his coke bottle.

Did he understand what I just asked about? I sighted again, but hey at least I have a "date" to the school dance.

x-x-x

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors *OTL* Feel free to point them out ^^'**


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn's POV

I knew there was something weird going on at the same moment as I walked out of the bus. Why are everyone staring at me? Do I have something in my hair? I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, just in case. I decided to ignore everyone's stares and continued walking.

"Hey Dawn!" Someone yelled.

I stopped walking and looked around me. It was Lyra, the loudest girl in the grade, running towards me while dragging her tired friend Khoury with her. I smiled at her, "Hi Lyra."

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad on your behalf!" Lyra said happily.

"What?" I asked, really confused. What have I missed?

"Oooh, so you wanted to keep it as a secret?" Lyra said and winked at me. "I promise not to tell anyone until you are ready for it. Cya!" Lyra said and dragged Khoury with her.

Now I was more confused than ever. Did someone start a rumor about me? I headed to my locker, once again trying to ignore the stares. It was getting a bit awkward. I spun the dial on my locker, trying to remember those stupid numbers.

"Dawn!" Someone yelled, causing me to jump a little. It was none other than May, followed by Iris.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Iris asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"What? What should I tell you? Everyone have been staring at me all morning and I don't know why," I said.

"It's obvious why they stare," May continued.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked, closing my eyes in annoyance.

May and Iris glanced at each other.

"So, you're not Conway's girlfriend?" Iris asked, looking confused.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to stare at me. "Who told you that?"

"Conway himself," Iris said, "and by the way, here he comes."

"Good morning princess!" Conway greeted me. He held out chocolate box he was hiding behind his back and gave it to me. "I know they're your very favorite."

"Oh, I.. Thanks," I stammered and accepted the chocolate. "How did you know they were my favorite?"

Conway adjusted his glasses and smiled at me. "I want to be the perfect boyfriend to you." he answered and walked off while taking a pirouette. "See you Daaawn!" He sang as he danced his way out of our sight.

Suddenly it all made sense now. Conway thought we were a couple now, just because of our so called "study date" last Friday.

"So now everyone thinks we are a couple, or?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

May and Iris nodded at the same time.

I rubbed the back of my head. "How am I supposed to say that I don't like him without breaking his heart?"

xXxxXXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXX

I sat by myself on my usual spot in the library. We had study hall and could do whatever we wanted. I and Kenny had decided to finish our bio project, but I haven't seen him all day. I tapped my pencil on the table and stared out of the big window. Such a nice day, yet I couldn't enjoy it. Conway, Kenny's acting weird and school were haunting my thoughts. I noticed that many of the other students were staring at me, and I just stared back at them. I was getting really tired of being stared and laughed at. Conway was weird, but he could be a good friend too.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kenny said and sat down at the table.

"No problem," I said and smiled at him.

As he smiled back, I got the same feeling as I got on Friday. It couldn't be that I was... No, that's impossible. He is my childhood friend after all, and I don't want to ruin anything.

"Where did you go on Friday? And where were you all weekend?" I asked.

"No, I was just... I felt a bit sick so I stayed at home." He said, acting strange.

"Oh, okay," I said. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"No, that's not it," he said and sighted. "So, did you and that guy come far on the project?"

I smiled and showed him my notebook. "We are almost ready!"

"Wow," he said, widening his eyes. "You guys did all the hard work?"

"Yep," I said proudly. "I bet were getting A+."

"If that's so, could you do my work for me? Since you already have done the hardest work, this would be easy for you," he smirked, pushing his work towards me.

"Forget it!" I laughed, pushing his work back to him. As we were playfully pushing his work, we came to spill the glass of water I had placed on the desk. Luckily I didn't get soaked, just got a little water on my sleeve.

"Sorry about that," Kenny grinned and grabbed a napkin. "Let me help you with that."

He sat down next to me and rubbed the napkin where it was wet. I couldn't help but feel a bit weird with him being so close. We have been sitting next to each other many times before, so why am I feeling so weird this time? His face was just inches from mine. I couldn't help but gaze at his dark eyes. He gazed back at mine, half smiling.

Just then the bell rang, causing us to collect our stuff to and getting ready to our next classes. We walked quietly out of the library, walking side by side down the hallway.

"Dawn?" Kenny asked, looking at me.

"Yes?"

"You know, on friday? I was about to ask you... You know-"

"DAAAWN!" A annoying voice yelled. By the way, what's with everyone yelling my name today?

Ursula, alongside with her loyal friends Georgia and Brianna, came walking towards me in their expensive designer clothes. They had all that annoying smirk around their mouths.

"So, how's our new couple's doing?" Ursula asked.

Kenny looked confused at me. I raised my shoulders at him, pretending to not know anything. I didn't want Kenny to know about Conway's misunderstanding. Then he really would jump to the wrong conclusion, if he already didn't.

"Well, we gotta go," I said and tried to walk past them, but as usual they blocked the way.

"Tell your boyfriend CONWAY that we said hi, okay?" Georgia smirked before they all walked away, laughing.

Kenny looked at me with a hurt expression. "So, you already got a date to the school dance, huh?" He muttered, trying to smile a bit.

"No, it's actually all just a mis-"

Someone suddenly hugging me tightly behind my back prevented me from telling Kenny the truth.

"Hello princess!" Conway sang in an annoying tone.

"See you later then," Kenny said and nodded at me before he walked off.

I hurtfully watched him walk away without being able to run after him. "Hello Conway," I greeted him.

"Come to the lunch room, I have a surprise for you!" Conway said happily and dragged me after him. I could feel everyone staring at us again. Awkward. He dragged me to a table in the middle of the lunchroom filled with every dish from the cafeteria menu. I gasped at the sight, it was enough food to feed all the people in the room!

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat, so I just bought everything," Conway explained, sitting down at the table.

"Wow," I said and sat down as well. I grabbed a green apple and took a bite. I tried to prepare something to say to him to let him know that I just wanted us to be friends. Boy, these things are difficult.

"I think we should wear matching outfits to the dance on Friday," Conway suggested.

"Conway I..."

"Or maybe we should-"

"Conway listen!" I said. "We are not going out. Just because we studied together last Friday doesn't that mean were dating?"

"But I thought..." Conway said, looking down.

"Conway, I'm sorry. I think it's better if we are just friends." I said.

Conway adjusted his glasses and stood up. "Well I think your wrong," he said. "And I'm not giving up this easily! See you soon," he said and walked out of the lunch room. I looked after him, more confused than ever.

Well, that escalated quickly. Now I just had to find Kenny and explain everything to him.

Misty's POV

"What does "Ich" mean?" Ash whispered at our German class, the most boring class we had.

"It's the first thing we learned," I said.

"Maybe, but I don't remember it," Ash said confused.

"You don't remember anything we learn in this class anyway," Iris said. "What a child."

"I don't care. I'm not here to be good at German, I'm here to study to become a Pokémon master!" Ash said enthusiastically and pumped his fist in the air.

"Well, to become Pokémon master you have to speak more than just one language," I told him.

"Sure, whatever." He muttered.

"By the way, 'Ich' means 'I'." I said. Honestly I don't remember why I chose to take this class. I envied May and Dawn which had French, but they wanted to become Coordinators. They need to learn French. I sighed and opened my notebook to take notes.

Next to me, Ash had opened a bag of chips and therefore made a lot of loud crunching noises.

"Are you hungry already? We just had lunch," I said, getting a bit annoyed.

"I'm always hungry," Ash said.

"Child," Iris said without looking up.

"We are the same age," Ash muttered.

"That doesn't mean we are equally mature," Iris continued.

"Whatever," Ash said and opened his notebook as well.

I couldn't help but smile when Ash sulked for the thousand time in confusion.

"Want me to help you?" I asked sweetly.

Ash looked at me with eyes shining with hope. "I need all help I could get!"

"Okay, first let's look at those vocabularies," I said. I sweatdropped at the sight of his notebook. Instead of writing down vocabularies, he had doodled poorly drawed Pokémon starters all over the notebook page.

"Ash, at least you have to _try _to do something." I said and sighted.

"I sort of gave up," Ash explained and laughed nervously.

"Well, okay. Luckily for you I'm going to help you this time," I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and gazed into my eyes. "You should smile more, you look cute like that."

"Huh, I do?" I asked, clearly surprised. It wasn't like Ash to say such things.

He nodded. "I think a smile suits you the best."

**Doooone :D I'm sorry this took so long, but I was busy with school and finals ^^' Since I have summer vacation starting soon I hope to update more by then. Please review :)**


End file.
